Iruka's Jutsu
by crazyrubsoff
Summary: there has to be a story behind a jutsu as big as Iruka's scary head. Come here to find out...


**My first update in a while... is a one shot. Sigh... well, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Orioke no Jutsu?" Naruto announced as he pulled that joke he calls a ninja technique.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, using what had been labelled 'lruka's Head of Doom Jutsu'.

After shuffling all the students out for recess, Iruka sat down. He was exhausted; why was it, out of all the ninja in the village, he was the only one able to catch Uzumaki Naruto? Some of those ANBU were even an especially assigned 'Naruto watch.'

Thinking back, Iruka remembered why he had invented the technique he used to keep the brats in line. It was six years ago he first used the technique, but it started way before then.

* * *

Umino Iruka, Assistant Academy Teacher, was in a state of panic. The class of academy students he was supposed to be looking after was running amok. the could even swear that one student started trying to light a fire and another group were plotting how best to tie up a Chunin. That Chunin was probably him, seeing as he was the only one there.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and in stepped the class's actual teacher, Yazumi-sensei.

"Alright! Everyone sit down and shut up!" Yazumi bellowed. Iruka realised she was letting out a bit more than a little killing intent.

"Ah, Yazumi-Sensei," Iruka asked nervously once everyone had gone home, "why did you use killing intent on the children? Isn't that out of line?"

Yazumi laughed at him. "lruka, you need to understand, these kids are growing up to be ninja, they've going to learn to face It one day." She told him gently.

Iruka nodded, but then Yazumi's demeanour changed and Iruka was suddenly very, very scared.

"Besides if you don't show 'em who's boss, the brats'll ne'er sit still. Even at a young age they have a tendency to tie up unwitting academy teachers. Never forget that, Iruka, it's why a class gets assigned a single teacher all through their academy years."[1]

* * *

Iruka was nervous, understandably so, he had just been assigned to an entering class of academy students. This class wasn't just any class, either, this was the class that included the sons and daughters of all the clan heads and various other important people in the village. Iruka even had that Uzumaki boy, the one with the boundless energy, a penchant for pranks and no parents. the was going to struggle to keep this class under control, he just knew it.

Surprisingly, the first week went alright. The kids Just sat and listened to his every word and he foolishly began to think the next seven years wouldn't be too bad.

Silly Iruka, five and six year olds don't sit through history lectures that easily.

The same day the kids came back from their first weekend, everything went to hell. It was building all day but finally went bust in the middle of Iruka's lecture on the first hokage. The Inuzuka, Kiba, had been picking his nose and flicked whatever he pulled out at the Yamanaka girl behind him. Ino screeched and started beating on him. It wasn't much, but all the ninja kids started taking sides and it turned into a war while the civilian brats just cheered them on. [2]

Suddenly, when Iruka was trying to figure out what to do cause he just couldn't use killing intent on the kids, an ANBU came through the door carrying an orange, white, yellow and brown mess.

"Has anyone ever told you to use killing intent on the brats?" the operative asked him. Iruka just nodded dumbly.

"I can't do it." He mumbled, almost shamed. The ANBU sighed.

"You're going to have to learn." He told the chunin, turning to leave. "I believe this is yours." The ANBU mentioned offhandedly as he dropped the previously forgotten bundle.

"Ouch!" The bundle protested. Naruto shook the mud out of his hair, splattering a few of the civilian girls. The girls screamed and Iruka had finally had enough.

"Alright! Everyone sit down and shut up!" He yelled. There wasn't any killing intent released, but it still did the trick.

That was the day 'Iruka's Head of Doom' was born; the only disciplinary warning without killing intent the academy has ever seen.

* * *

[1] Anyone who has seen Man imagine the face Allen makes when explaining his poker skills to Lavi… that's what I'm going for.

[2] They ARE ninja kids! They can have a ninja war. Someone should totally write a chapter fic on that and PM me.

**Well. Tell me what you think and read my other stories, read As The Blind Sees by Rei-something and tell her to update already.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
